


Grandpa's visit or How Yuuri found out that Yuri admires him!

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Nikolai doesn't know why it is a secret, Sassy Yuuri, Secrets, Surprises, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yurio, Yuuri has a fan he wasn't expecting, Yuuri isn't good with people, but he tries, childish Viktor, rink practice, visits, yuri admires yuuri, yurio plays it cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: "You always have to say something to set him off, don't you?" Yuuri looked exasperated as he overheard Yurio on the phone from his place on the couch."Aw, you know his more fun like that!"With a giggle from Viktor and a facepalm from Yuuri, the couple got back to their program, wondering in silence what the next month would be like.Or, Yuri need his grandpa to stay over and some things get revealed...to the teens utter embarrasment.





	1. Three became four

It's been a while since Yuri moved in with Viktor and Yuuri. His grandpa had been living with his cousin and family since his back got too severe for him to live without a constant caretaker. Not that he was useless, but he got tired easily and wasn't supposed to stay on his feet for too long or he may risk compromising his back to a point of no return. Nikolai had then given up living with Yuri in St. Petersburg (although that had sadly lasted only a few months since his grandson had won the GPF) in favor of taking care of his health and taking the weight of Yuri's shoulders once and for all (he was a kid, for heaven's sake, he wasn't supposed to be looking after his grandpa!).

Anyway, Yuri's cousin had to leave with his family on a trip for a month (something to do with his husband's family, not that Yuri cared much about the specifics) and Nikolai needed a place to stay. So, why not take the opportunity to visit his favorite grandson and check how his life with the _lovebirds_ \- as Yuri called them - was like.

Yuri was thrilled by the prospect. He had to, obviously, talk about it with Viktor and Yuuri first. He approached the two one afternoon after practice while they were watching TV snuggled on the couch.

"Guys, I need to talk to you" his voice was barely a whisper. He hated having to be so upfront, but this situation needed to be handled quickly if his grandpa was coming to visit soon.

"Yeah, what's up Yurio?" Viktor muted the TV when he looked up at the teen.

"That's not my name!" seriously, it wasn't so difficult, so many other nicknames (although Yuratchka was only for his grandfather) "never mind, not the point"

This little thing seemed to alert the two older skaters out of their late afternoon haze. It was unusual for Yurio to give up a fight about the nickname so easily.

"Ok, what's the matter Yura? Did something happen?" Yuuri usually had more tact than Viktor when he was worried over the teen.

"Not really happened. But my grandpa needs a place to stay for a month since my cousin is going away to visit his in laws or something and, well, I didn't want him going into a temporary home or anything. So, I was thinking, here?"

Two pairs of eyes, one ice blue and the other chocolate brown, looked into his forest green with a mixture of emotions in them. From Yurio's point of view, they seemed surprised, confused and unsure.

"I know the apartment isn't all that big, I was going to give him my room and maybe sleep on the couch. He won't give us a hard time, he doesn't require that much attention since he hurt himself. He has developed his own routine not to over exert himself and so living with him shouldn't interrupt our training or anything and..." when he stopped his rant to catch his breath, he noticed the amused, almost gleeful expressions on the two idiots faces "What? I'm being serious here, you know?"

"We are not mocking you" Viktor clarified himself "It's just nice how much you care about him. Of course, he can stay, he is your grandfather, he is always welcomed"

"And thanks for letting us know beforehand" Yuuri added, noting the effort Yuri had put in talking to them - that still wasn't easy for him "We can set up something in the studio, so you both can have some privacy in the meantime"

"Yeah, that would be good.... thanks!"

He should have known, they wouldn't give him a hard time about this. They had some weird obsession with him acting all family like with them and acting his age, and this definitely fell into that category. But, of course, Viktor had to ruin the moment.

"Damn, I should have recorded this, you looked so cute all flustered and nervous!"

And with that and an ever colorful stream of Russian swear words, now with the occasional Japanese one that Yuuri had taught him, Yurio left the room to call his grandpa in really high spirits.

"You always have to say something to set him off, don't you?" Yuuri looked exasperated as he overheard Yurio on the phone from his place on the couch.

"Aw, you know his more fun like that!"

With a giggle from Viktor and a facepalm from Yuuri, the couple got back to their program, wondering in silence what the next month would be like.


	2. Ice skater or ice troublemakers?

Nikolai was set to arrive a week after Yurio asked them about it. They decided his grandpa would take the bedroom and he would take the futon at the studio (Yurio was surprised to see that Yuuri had brought one all the way from Japan - apparently, his sister had shipped one with the rest of his belongings in case he had a "lovers quarrel", whatever that was, something about always being prepared).

The week went by normally. Training, walking Makkachin, doing chores, Yurio and Viktor bickering over silly things and Yuuri acting like their mother and ignoring them both, favoring his book over their antics. Quite like the family they felt like, more each passing day.

To makes things easier for Yurio's cousin and his grandpa's back, he was supposed to arrive late in the afternoon at Pulkovo airport. Viktor, Yuuri and Yurio were supposed to go straight from practice to pick him up. But, as usual with his two favorite Russians, things didn't go quite as planned.

To begin with, the three of them were late for practice. Apparently, there was a blackout at some point of the night and, thus, their alarms didn't go off. Therefore, they woke up an hour later than usual, skipped breakfast, hurriedly walked Makkachin (it wasn't the fluffball's fault, he needed his morning walk!) and rushed into rush hour traffic in the car which made a 15' drive last 30'. Long story short, they arrived 45' minutes late for practice to face a severely annoyed Yakov and the pulsing vein in his forehead (a vein that made Viktor cringe for as long as he had known the old coach - if you see the vein, you are in trouble).

"On the ice! Now!" Yakov barked.

"This is all your fault!" Yurio hissed at Viktor.

"How so? It's not like I control the electric company!"

"You chose that run-down building to begin with!"

"I have to inform you, that is a brand-new building!"

"If you two don't shut up, I will have you doing twice as much work than any of the others!" Yakov growled at his two star skaters.

Yuuri had had the decency to just get on the ice and keep his mouth shut, so he was watching (rather gleefullly, you may add) as his fiancé and his namesake got scolded by their coach.

 _How come he never killed them, I'll never know!_ Yuuri thought to himself while he warmed up. Keeping his laughter hidden, he took a few laps around the rink before approaching his coach.

"That was quite a scene. Do you think you can avoid giving the poor man a heart attack for the rest of the day?" he mocked his living legend fiancé.

"Mmmm, I'll try, but it's so easy to do!" He mock-wondered.

"Viktor..." was the only warning the older skater got.

Soon, he and Yuuri were working on his routine. They were very happy with it and now they were working on polishing it. Improve the jumps, fix the spins or whatever was necessary. They worked togheter on both their routines (Yuuri enjoyed appraising and helping improve Viktors amazing routines and step sequences) until lunchtime.

The break was very welcome by the skaters, and by the time they resumed practice, Yuuri was due at the ballet studio and the other two were required by their coach at the ice.

"Please, guys, don't push it!" he begged "I'l be done by 4 and will go find you. It'd be ideal to leave by 5. Try not to get detention!"

"Don't worry, we'll behave!" something in the smirk of his boyfriend told him that was a blatant lie.

"I will, at least. I want to be on time for my grandpa!" Yurio seemed determined.

Sighing heavily, Yuuri took off, wondering who would be stronger, Yurio's determination and love for his grandfather or Viktor's ability to drive his coach crazy (which, Yuuri had learnt by now, seemed to have no limits).

* * *

 

"What's going on?"

Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes when he returned to the ice rink after his ballet practice. He had finished practice at 4, gone to the locker room to shower and change and arrived at the ice to find both his beloved and his rival still performing their grueling routines, and most definitely not ready to leave for the airport any time soon.

"What do you think?" came the coaches gruff voice "They wasted so much time bickering that now they'll stay until I believe their routines are flawless"

"Yakov, we are supposed to go to the airport..." Yuuri started

"They are NOT leaving" the old coach said "He is far more tamed since you two are together but it is unbelievable how childish he can act!" the exasperation in the old man's voice was noticeable and Yuuri knew he was right. He sighed heavily, wondering exactly how the two had gotten themselves in so much trouble.

At that very moment, having heard the old coach, Yurio approached the barrier dividing the ice from the rest of the rink.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He is expecting me, ME! His grandson? I have to go!"

"You are not going anywhere! You should have known better than to follow that other idiot in his stupid  unsupervised,  _got-Georgi-beat, jumping_ competition!!"

Yuuri facepalmed at this. _Of course, the two Russians had got into a competition, and of course they had gotten someone else involved - worst, hurt._

"It was just a little bump, he is gonna be fine" mumble little Yuri as his lousy defense.

"And what about Viktor's and Mila's lifting competition, with you as their partner?" The coach barely looked sane. Yurio's guilty face was amazing and totally red. Once the redhead was mentioned, Yuuri could see she was also still training.

"I didn't try to participate on that!"

"You are NOT leaving yet. Period."

Shaking his head, Yuuri made up his mind.

"Ok. They are all yours Yakov" He turned his head towards the ice were Viktor was practicing and yelled "I'm taking the car. I'll see you two idiots when you get home. And, by the way, make sure you get dinner because I am not cooking tonight!"

Mila started laughing histerically and Yurio and Viktor looked dumbfounded.

"At least, can I get a goodbye kiss?" Viktor said, coming near and making kissy faces.

"No. And behave or you are sleeping on the couch if you cause any more trouble" Yuuri smirked at Viktor's shocked face.

"Yuuuri! You love me!" the older skater squealed.

"Yes, I do sweety, but you are a manchild!"

And with that, Yuuri left the befuddled Russian team to go pick up his rival's grandfather.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_ he thought.

 


	3. Nikolai Plisetsky is a cinnamon roll

Yuuri knew that grandpa Plisetsky was a stern man that had eyes only for his grandson, the apple of his eyes, the person that made him the proudest person on earth. At the same time, regardless of his improving relationship with the younger Plisetsky, he had the odd sinking feeling that, maybe, Nikolai wouldn’t be too fond of him. And this occurred to him halfway to the airport, alone, with his less than average Russian and his little ability to make chit chat.

 _What on earth was I thinking? I give the worst first impressions ever!_ Yuuri thought dramatically, remembering his first meeting with Yuri (although that was hardly his fault – who comes in knocking down doors in the bathroom for heaven’s sake?) and the Sochi banquet, which he still couldn’t remember (too bad there were way too many photos and videos to make him want to disappear).

Not like there was much choice. The other two had acted like children and were paying for it (and so was he, apparently). Anyway, if he needed talking material, maybe he could survive chatting about Yurio…although if his sass took over, he would be in trouble ( _“Don’t you think my grandson is amazing?” “Sure, his kicking abilities are of the charts!”_ ). Too much time with Phichit in Detroit tend to make a person sarcastic or murderous. The guy was his best friend, but people who knew him either loved him and his social skills or wanted to skin him alive (Yuuri would never forget the sophomore that had tried to make him purposely fall during practice because he tagged her in a picture, wasted of her ass, and caused her to be permanently banned from certain activities in campus).

So, leaving Phichit’s antics behind, here he was, waiting for a man that barely knew and hoping he wouldn’t mess it up. _Good luck with that!_ He thought rather bitterly. He would be happy if he could get the man to the apartment safely. Yurio’s rage was something he'd rather not encounter, thank you very much!

 _Now, what does his grandpa look like?_ Yuuri was trying hard to remember when someone about as tall as him approached him with a blinding smile and the same determined green eyes Yurio sported proudly.

Age aside, the man resembled Yurio a lot. _Or was it the other way around?_ Not the point, the fact remained, the man smiling at him was no other than Nikolai Plisetsky. The funny thing though was, why was he smiling at Yuuri?

“Mr. Katsuki, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally!”

 _Wow, he wasn’t sarcastic._ He sounded so genuine that it left Yuuri dumbstruck for a second.

“Yes, hi…ehh, I’m Katsuki Yuuri, I am Yurio’s….Yura’s rinkmate and flatmate?” his surprised played him and made the last statement into a question. _Nice start, Yuuri._

“Well, son, if you don’t know!” came the teasing from the old man in front of him. He seemed to be having a good time, for some reason. “What did my foolish grandson did that you are here alone?” he still seemed pretty amused with the situation.

Releasing a long, relieved sigh at the current atmosphere – which was ten times better than what he could have expected – he explained “Viktor likes to tease Yuri a lot and Yuri doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. Add to the equation that Yakov has little patience for nonsense and you get a couple of gold medalists being punished with extra-long practice” even Yuuri couldn’t deny the irony in that statement and smiled happily.

“Yeah, those two seem to forget the time and place!”

“Tell me about it, I live with them both!” Yuuri was surprised at his own honesty, which was rewarded with Nikolai’s heartfelt laugh.

“I don’t envy you, that’s for sure. So, shall we get going?”

“Yes, the car is right outside”

Yuuri led the way and put the suitcase in the trunk. By the time he was behind the wheel, Nikolai was already adjusting his seatbelt.

Once on route, he tried to make small talk, to keep the light mood between the two so he wondered out loud “I was surprised you approached me so quickly Mr. Plisetky. Did Yuri send you a picture or described me?”

“Well, for starters, I’ve seen you compete son” _Of course he had, he had been competing against Yuri for a while now_   “and the only difficulty was your glasses. Can you see when you skate?”

“Nope, not at all, which actually helps with my nerves” he admitted at once, laughing shyly at the other’s straight forward comment. _Like grandpa, like grandson, huh?_

“I figured. And secondly, with the amount of videos my grandson has watched of you, like I wouldn’t recognize you immediately!”

“Ha, probably he had a good laugh in my expense, especially with the oldest ones” It would be something that Yurio would do, at least around the time Viktor had left to go to Japan.

“Not at all son” Nikolai sounded truthful in that statement “Why would he laugh at someone he was trying to imitate!”

 _What?_ “Sorry, I’m lost”

“Yurio is a fan of yours, didn’t you know?”

“What?” this time the question was actually spoken by Yuuri, who in his shock drove through a red light. Luckily, Yuuri had amazing reflexes. Otherwise, he would have run over the elderly couple crossing the street when he broke at least three different traffic regulations.

Somehow, Nikolai didn’t seem to notice or, at the very least, pretended not to. “Yes, since the beginning of his last Junior season. He was obsessed with you! He even had posters of you all over his room”

Some deity above was toying with him. Yuri? The ice tiger of Russia? Had posters of _him_? There were more chances of hell freezing over than of that happening. He wasn’t going to contradict the older Plisetsky, of course, but that was, without a hint of a doubt, a mistake.

Somehow, they made it back to the building safely. He had had enough surprises for a day…if not, for a week!


	4. Meanwhile

"Ok, that's enough! Repeat this behaviour tomorrow, and you will spend the whole night training, understood?"

Yurio and Viktor barely nodded their assentment. They were worn out. Yakov had been true to his word and kept them there for another two hours after Yuuri left to go pick up Nikolai. Yura was still rather bitter about it, but too exhausted to do anything but growl. He and Viktor were sitting on a bench, taking their skates off and picking their stuff up (slowly, very, very slowly - it was a miracle that they were still awake). Although Yuri's head was somewhere else.

 _He is MY grandpa. I was suppose to go pick him up. I am the one he wants to see._ He kept repeating inside his head like a broken record. _Well, at least it was Katsudon and not Viktor. That would have been hell!_

"Well, at least Yuuri must be on his way back with Nikolai by now" Viktor comented in a low voice.

"Yeah, so what? Katsudon is so shy, that my grandpa is probably bored out of his mind" a grin covered the teen's face at this statement.

"You think? Yuuri can be rather talkative when he wants to make a good first impression. And besides, those two have a common interest" Confusion was clear in Yuri's face at this point. "Oh, don't be so humble, it doesn't suit you!"

 _Me? They wouldn't talk about me! Well, maybe grandpa, but not Katsudon._ That thought sent shivers up Yurio's spine. _What if he talks about it? It was a long time ago (ok, maybe not so long ago, but still), his granpa wouldn't talk about it, right?_

Something just click inside him and gave him the energy to get moving.

"Come on, Viktor, we gotta go home!"

"Wait, what's the rush, the worst that could happen is that they get to spend some more time talking about you together" Viktor, the bastard, was enjoying it. He probably didn't know what Yurio was afraid of but he definitely knew there was something that Nikolai probably knew that Yuri didn't want revealed, and the simple thought of it was making the old man giddy, to Yurio's dismay.

"Get moving or I'll tell Katusdon about that ex that you had to get a restraining order from!" The smirk was gone.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me" _Ha! I knew that would do it._

"Fine, fine, but we still gotta at least go grocery shopping. They probably won't arrive for another half hour anyway"

"Yeah, yeah. You would do anything to avoid sleeping on the couch, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, it's not worth it. You'll figure it out soon enough!"

And with that, they started their way back home, Viktor hoping to get his hands on his precious fiancé (yes, he loved the word and couldn't wait to change it for husband) and Yurio praying that his grandpa didn't let slip anything he would rather keep a secret.

* * *

Yuuri and Nikolai kept talking easily and friedly about skating, practice, Yurio and other skaters for the remainder of the car drive. They made it home and Yuuri led the way into their appartment confidently, expecting to find two worn out skaters, probably laying on the couch or maybe even napping.

"Tadaima"

Before anyone had time to respond, Makkachin jump onto him, hitting his stomach hard with his front paws and, almost simultaneously, Yurio almost tackled him to the ground while trying to get to his grandpa.

"Dedushka!" This time, Yurio remembered about his grandpa’s back and didn’t jump on him like a tick (by mere seconds, he almost forgot).

"Okaeri" came after a moment from the inside of the apartment, as Viktor came into sight. He went straight for Yuuri, who had finally placated the big fluff and kiss him chastily on the lips, before turning and welcoming the older Plisetsky.

"How was the car ride? Did anything interesting happened?" the smirk was back in place and Yurio glowered at him.

"Yes, it was rather uneventful, but great company!" Said Kolia cheerfully. "You have good taste Viktor, for once!"

The stab made both Yuuri and Viktor blush. Viktor had forgotten that Nikolai had met, or at least heard of, two or three of his previous indiscretions.

"Yes, I am not letting this one go!" Viktor claimed proudly, beaming like he had just broken all the records at the same time, all over again.

"What did you two managed for dinner?" Yuuri said, changing the subject away from himself...he couldn't deal with proud Viktor right now (not that he disliked it though).

"Nothing. We went shopping, got the ingredients, but your husband is useless in the kitchen" claimed Yuri maliciously, he wanted to wipe that smug smile from Viktor's face (that did it!).

"Hey, make up your mind! Do you want me near the stove or not?"

"Noo!" Came the unanimous response.

"Ouch, that hurts!" his fake pouting was hilarious to watch.

"Ok, ok, I'll cook, but if you don't make breakfast, I won't speak to either one of you tomorrow, understood?"

 _Why did he bother?_ Yuuri wondered to himself. _They never listen anyway._

"I'll help. You don't have to do everything on your own. Yura has told me how you always cook and how much he enjoys it when he helps you. This way I can return the favor for taking care of him" Nikolai had taken the three of them by surprise. Yura was mute in horror, Yuuri was beat read and Viktor was, once again, beaming as if christmas had come early.

"Grandpa!" Yurio finally snapped back to reality.

"What? It's the truth. Now, why don't you take my stuff back to that room of yours you've been bragging about and let me and Yuuri deal with dinner?" And with that, he lead the way into the kitchen, with Yuuri shadowing him and left Yurio and Viktor togheter.

Yurio was still dumbstruck when Viktor spoke.

"So, you like cooking with Yuri? What else is there that we don't know about?" The smug smile on his face was infuriating, yet he couldn't retort. His deepest, truest thoughts about Katsudon were about to be found out and he could do nothing about it. This was going to be a long month.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Stop laughing!”

“Sorry Yura. But what were you expecting? I skype called you and the first thing out of your mouth is ‘My grandpa is embarrassing me in front of the two idiots and I can’t do anything about it!’ What other reaction did you expect?” Otabek’s smug expression, one that only a few could recognize in the stoic features of the Kazakh boy, was too annoying for Yuri right now.

“I was expecting…. what the hell do I know? A little sympathy maybe? You are supposed to be my best friend, you know?” Yurio was hoping he sounded betrayed, but even he could tell it came out as a whine.

“Your grandpa has been there for only a week. How bad could it be?” Beka’s amused expression, even through the lousy quality of their connection, was both endearing and frustrating.

“I tell him everything Beka!” Yurio complained “His first day here he told Katsudon that I actually enjoy cooking with him!”

“Pretty sure he already knew, judging by his IG account”

“Yeah, but I had never actually admitted it, and then comes my grandpa and….” A frustrated grunt was heard as Yuri hid his face in his arms on the desk and Otabek simply laughed. The sight was too cute to bear. “I can’t even imagine what they talked about in the car!”

“You can’t? Or you don’t want to?” _Teasing. He called his best friend to complain and he was getting teased? Not fair!_

“Bekaaaaa! Seriously?”

“Sorry not sorry, you know I’m right. Anyways, aren’t you supposed to go out shopping with them?”

“I was going to bail, but I don’t wanna waste any time with gramps. I better go. And you better have made some thinking as to how you acted today!”

Otabek was laughing heartily as he promised to think it over, although he was obviously not repenting at all.

Skype call over, Yuri grabbed his stuff and went to meet the rest. He was in for a long day!

* * *

The drive to the mall was a chatty one. Yurio needed new clothes (when the hell was he going to stop growing?) and Viktor and Yuuri needed new suits apparently, so the three of them with Nikolai decided to make a day out of it.

During the short trip, the old man asked about the suits that the pair inteneded to buy and whether they could get matching outfits that suited both their styles. While fake gagging in the back seat, Yurio thanked the heavens that the conversations steered away from himself.

“I want to see if we can get something in dark blue, stylish yet provocative without it being classless. Am I making any sense?”

“Yes!” “No”

Both Yuri’s answered at the same time and sent the three adults into laughing fits.

“Only Katsudon can understand you, geezer!”

“Yura!”

Nikolai had been trying for a week to get Yurio to stop insulting Viktor, but the other two told him it was ok. He had reluctantly accepted the nickname Yuri gave Yuuri, but couldn’t allow such little respect for the older skater.

“I am used to it Kolia, don’t worry, it’s just the way he is!” Said Viktor, trying to spare Yurio from another scolding. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

“It’s not right, Vitya. I can understand why he came up with a nickname for Yuuri, they share the same name and it can get confusing. Still, he should show some respect for you!”

“Why? He is old, and I’m just stating the obvious! It’s a perfectly valid nickname!”

“After what you told me about them when they took you in, I thought you had finally started to be more honest with and about them! Why hide that you actually are very grateful to the two of them escapes me, but I guess it’s your prerogative!”

 _Oh, seriously? You had to tell them that?_ “Gramps!”

“What? It’s the truth. I didn’t raise you to hide your emotions. I know I encouraged you to be strong, but the two aren’t mutually exclusive, you know?”

To Yurio’s relief, they had just parked at Galeria and so he had an excuse to get out of the car. This gave him the chance to observe the three adults talking as they got out of the car, and so he noticed Viktor’s expression as he was called different fond nicknames by the other two.

 _Wait, he never looks like that when I call him old man or other things, maybe it really does bother him?_ And with that little epiphany in mind, he followed them into the store that sold the suits Viktor preferred.

* * *

After a few hours shopping and a few fights regarding Yuri’s sense of style ( _You are not getting a full animal print suit for god’s sake!_ Had yelled his grandfather at his appalling sense of style), they had gone and have lunch in one of the dinners, where they sat down to gulp down their food (yes, they were starving, what would you expect of three healthy athletes?).

Nikolai watched them eat with an amused and fond smile on their faces. This was one of the things he enjoyed the most. While they ate, all three of them lowered their defenses and allowed the old man to appreciate how much they got along, truly, without any facades or fronts. There were no insults here, no nicknames, no Russian punk, living legend or Japan’s ace. Just three men that truly reveled in each other’s company. Yurio had a second family here, and that made all the difference for the older Plisetsky. A sense of relief he didn’t think he was lacking. Not that he was planning on leaving his grandson alone or anything anytime soon, but it was soothing, for one, not to worry about leaving him alone.

“Everything ok, Nikolai?” Yuuri, oblivious as he could be, has quite a talent for noticing when someone was lost inside their own head.

“Everything’s just right. Just admiring the way you three interact with each other. I have to admit, I was expecting you to be a bit more _big headed_ , you know?” This took Yuuri by surprise.

“Me? Why?”

“Well, usually people who have accomplish as much as you have, tend to believe they are above the rest. As after hearing Yura repeat over and over again about how the guy who was hanging in the posters in his bedroom was so good at this and that and had done this and that, well, I expected someone more like Viktor before he left for Japan.”

“Hey!” Viktor seemed genuinely hurt. “I know I was a bit too confident in my own skills, but….” And then it hit him, the full extent of what Nikolai had just said. “Wait…. did you just say posters? Of Yuuri? Plastered over Yurio’s bedroom? In plural?” His face had lit up like a Christmas tree and the look he gave Yuri was just as ominous as it could get.

“Grandpa!!!”

“What? You have at least five posters, it’s no big deal.”

Both Yuuri and Yurio were scarlet. Neither was too sure as how to proceed. Yurio was hoping the earth would swallow him whole while hiding his face in his arms on the table and Yuuri didn’t know where to start.

“But… that can’t be. He admits my steps sequences are good, but he definitely… I mean, you yelled at me at the bathroom stall in Sochi and kicked me in the back when you first arrived in Hasetsu….”

“Yura!” Came Nikolai’s angry and reproachful voice.

“I might have been mad at you in Sochi, because I knew who you were and what you could achieve and it bugged me…your attitude in the bathroom, I mean. And back in Hasetsu I was still kind of pissed off, but I thought we had sort of fixed that by the time I shared my pirozhki with you in Moscow…” he finally looked up “I mean, I fucking knew when your birthday was! I thought that would give me away! Luckily, you are oblivious as hell.”

Yuuri was still red but somehow, he looked really happy. _So, he does really like me, not just tolerate me, huh? Good to know_ came the thought to his head, leaving a rather content feeling inside him _. Nikolai was right, who knew?_

“Aww, this deserves a selfie!” Viktor had talked himself out of teasing the boy, to everyone’s surprise (although Yurio was not going to let his guard down so easily – he had known the man for a decade now, he wasn’t an idiot) and they took a selfie to commemorate the moment _._

 _Well, it’s out, but I guess it could have been worse._ Yuri mused only to regret it the second his IG started ringing.

They were already in the car, when Yuri exploded.

“Viktor, you ass! Change that fucking tag!”

“Yura!”

“Oww, but I like it!”

The hashtag #YuriolovesYuuri was trending and the goddamn picture had thousands of likes. He loved his grandfather but, god, he hated him right now!


	6. A weird and rather extra family

Nikolai had woken up early that morning. His month with the boys was almost over but it had been a rather enlightening experience. For once, he understood the people who took care of his Yuri better. Secondly, they were as loving as a typical family could be, something he could never give Yuri. And thirdly, they had the weirdest dynamics ever, extra as they were, but it worked.

To his surprise, since the shopping trip, Yuri had stopped calling Viktor geezer or old-man. When Viktor inquired about the change (not that he was safe from other nicknames, like coach of silver), Nikolai expected his grandson to retort in his angry fashion. To his surprise, his Yura actually gave a proper answer.

"You don't like it. I didn't notice it until grandpa scolded me in the car. But when I realized the way you reacted to Katsudon's or grandpa's nicknames was completely different to those I gave you, I realized you truly didn't enjoy them."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. And Yuuri was worried that Viktor's bad habit of annoying the kid out of his mind would make an appearance. To his and Nikolai's surprise, Viktor acted his age (for once).

"Thanks" he seemed genuinely happy about it. Nikolai supposed that, after all, being his age in a sport that he knew - not that it took a lot - people retired from way too early, it couldn't be easy. Especially training with a 15-year-old that went about breaking your records. 

Well, all in all, it had been a good month. Kolia had woken up early to spare Yuuri from his breakfast making duties for a change and so there he was when the athletes woke up.

"Mmmm, coffee" came Viktor's sleepy whine.

"Behave" came Yuuri's equally sleepy but warning scold.

They took their seats at the table as Nikolai finished serving the food. Once the three adults were in place, the last remaining family member made himself present. And to say he was sleepy would have been the understatement of the century.

"'orning"

"Someone stayed up late" Viktor had to make a comment.

“Too early, don’t care”

“Wow, that’s a first. Seriously, what did you stayed up doing? Yakov is gonna bite your head off. And ours at that” Viktor seemed worried – whether he was worried about Yura’s state or Yakovs murderous campaign, something well known when one of them showed up for practice in less than stellar form – was anyone’s guess.

Yura was looking at Yuuri when he spoke.

“Remember how you said I could read anything that I liked from your collection?”

“Yes” Yuuri was wary.

“Well I got hooked up in that one manga you own in English and the damn thing has like 20 volumes and I think I read them all, last night?”

Yuuri was petrified, Nikolai was obviously amused and Viktor was beaming, doing his best to suppress his laughter in front of his dumbfounded fiancé. Still, his glee was clear in the way his shoulders shudder with his snorts.

“Yura” the fatherly side of Yuuri came out full fledge – or was it his survival instinct? Again, Yakov was someone to fear when angered. “That has like 35 volumes and is supposed to be read in installments, not _binge read_ it! Especially mid-season! I’m dead” and with that he hid his face in his hands as Viktor soothingly draw circles in his back.

“Easy, моя любовь, Yakov won’t kill you. It’s not your fault. Besides, you are the only one here he actually likes.” For once, Viktor had actually nailed the comforting tone. Yuuri extricated himself from his hands and looked hopefully at Viktor.

“On the other hand, my grandson is as good as dead. Even I know that. It was a pleasure to meet you, Yuratchka.”

At this, the three skaters burst out laughing.

“Incredible, my own grandfather teasing me. Thanks for the vote of confidence!” Yura said between giggles.

“Well, you better get going. Give me a call if a need to get ready for a funeral!”

“Grandpa” Came Yurio’s indignant cry while Viktor and Yuuri just kept laughing.

Once the trio was gone, Nikolai took a seat in the living room, with Makkachin at his feet and a hot cup of coffee. While he perused the channels, he reveled in the feeling that, not only Yurio, but himself had a family in this house. A sort of crazy and extra one, but altogether good. Damn, he was gonna miss them. Good thing the he already had an invitation for the holidays. He wouldn't miss it for the world. And maybe he'd finally get to meet that elusive friend of his grandson. Who knows, anything could happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя любовь (moya lyubov'): my love

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
